


things you said too quietly

by lostinforest



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polski | Polish, Swearing, coliver - Freeform, connor is a literal hot mess, during season 1, oliver's there to soothe his nerves, our little raskolinikov has a panic attack, poor oliver doesn't know what the hell is going on, walsh is such a charming asshole isn't he
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Nie każ mi wychodzić. Błagam. Pozwól mi zostać, po prostu… pozwól mi zostać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said too quietly

Zamek zgrzytnął delikatnie, a drzwi zostały uchylone jedynie na długość ramienia, by mógł wśliznąć się do środka. Pachniało zaparzoną, czarną kawą i ziemistą wilgocią z doniczek. Na szafce przy wejściu leżał komplet kluczy i kilka czarnych markerów. Spojrzał na nie pustym wzrokiem. Czarne, jak kolor, w którym rysowała się jego spieprzona przyszłość. Co za ironia, może by się nawet uśmiechnął, gdyby kąciki ust nie były tak ciężkie do uniesienia.

\- Cały się trzęsiesz, wszystko w porządku?

Błądził spojrzeniem po ścianach, jakby szukał jakiegoś punktu, na którym mógłby skupić uwagę, skoncentrować się i zacząć wreszcie trzeźwo myśleć. Objął się ciasno ramionami, kompletnie nieświadomy faktu, że nerwowo przestępuje z nogi na nogę.  

\- A teraz poważnie, zaczynasz mnie zdrowo przerażać, co się dzieje?

Ciepłe, szerokie dłonie na jego ramionach przywróciły go do rzeczywistości. Jakie to było żałosne, dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że drży, wręcz trzęsie się, jak cholerna osika. Z trudem spojrzał mu w oczy. Brązowe, jakby stopiono razem czekoladę i ciepłe mleko. Mógł z nich wyczytać wszystko, niepokój, troskę, słabo skrywaną czułość… może coś jeszcze. Nie, nic więcej nie mogło się w nich kryć. Do cholery, przecież miał już wystarczająco na głowie, całe to gówno, w które się wpakowali. Nie potrzebował na dokładkę jeszcze tego. Strząsnął z siebie jego dłonie i zaczął krążyć w tę i z powrotem, nie mając pojęcia, jak w ogóle ma wytłumaczyć mu swoją obecność tutaj. Nie byli umówieni, żadnego włamywania się do cudzych komputerów, kradzieży danych i pieprzenia w ramach nagrody.

\- Spierdoliłem – pociągnął mocno za kosmyki ciemnych, mokrych od deszczu włosów, mierzwiąc je i drapiąc do bólu skórę głowy. Jego ciężkie buty wydawały twarde odgłosy na drewnie podłogi, a obraz stracił ostrość. Nie zatrzymywał się, chociaż łzy pozwalały mu jedynie na dostrzeżenie zarysów mebli w przedpokoju.

Wpadł na coś, ale jedynie potrząsnął głową, krztusząc się płaczem. Znowu ciepłe dłonie, palce na jego szyi, delikatnie łapiące za kark i zmuszające do spojrzenia w górę. Oliver marszczył brwi, przypatrując się intensywnie całej jego twarzy, zaczerwienionym od braku snu i płaczu oczom, napuchniętym od zagryzania wargom.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – Zapytał zupełnie spokojnie, choć opuszki jego palców mocniej wbiły mu się w skórę. – Brałeś coś? Na tej waszej imprezie? Co to było, ile tego wziąłeś?

Praktycznie nie usłyszał jego pytań, jego umysł ogarnęła panika. Stres pourazowy, chyba tak to nazywają.

\- Spierdoliłem, kurwa, wszystko spierdoliłem – wychrypiał, oddychając nierówno. Jego płucom brakowało powietrza, dusił się. Miał już zdarte gardło, nie starał się nawet krzyczeć. – Już po mnie, to koniec, wszystko się skończyło. Wszystko się spieprzyło, bo spierdoliłem sprawę.

\- Connor, jeśli jesteś zamieszany w jakiś narkotykowy bajzel, to ja nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego, rozumiesz? Przychodzisz w takim stanie, a ja nawet nie wiem, co się dzieje. Jak mam ci pomóc, skoro niczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?

Oliver wyglądał, jakby walczył sam ze sobą, zastanawiając się, czy już nie wykopać go z mieszkania. W ostatniej chwili złapał jego nadgarstki, gdy zaczął się wycofywać. Strach wbił igłę w jego serce. Nie mógł go zostawić, był jedynym, do którego mógł przyjść. Nikt inny, tylko on. Był dla niego dobry, niech to szlag, nawet za dobry, a on był takim sukinsynem. Ale potrzebował go teraz. Właśnie jego. Był pewien, że postradałby zmysły, gdyby teraz go odrzucił.

Potrząsnął głową, a jego dolna warga zadrżała, zdradzając wewnętrzną słabość.

\- Nie każ mi wychodzić. Błagam. Pozwól mi zostać, po prostu… pozwól mi zostać.

Oliver wyciągnął rękę i odgarnął mokrą grzywkę z jego czoła. Delikatnie, ostrożnie przegarnął ją na bok i ujął go pod brodę.

\- Powinienem cię wyrzucić, właśnie teraz. Kazać ci iść w diabły, bo jesteś dupkiem i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Connor nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku, ucisk w klatce piersiowej nieco zelżał, przeszedł w lekkie, prawie niewyczuwalne pulsowanie, gdy wargi Olivera musnęły delikatnie jego własne. Raz, drugi, a potem pocałunek stał się mocniejszy, bardziej zachłanny, a on zacisnął skostniałe palce na przodzie jego koszuli, jakby to było koło ratunkowe. Bo było, dla niego było. Ostatnie, jedyne, za które mógł chwycić. Kilka guzików odpadło z cichym grzechotem na podłogę, gdy Connor zbyt mocno pociągnął za materiał, chcąc znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej niego. Silne ramiona objęły go w pasie, przygarnęły, ofiarowując bezpieczeństwo i zapewnienie. Cóż za sztampowe pojęcia, kompletnie bezsensowne. Tak, być może, ale właśnie one miały teraz największe znaczenie. Czuł się bezpieczny, taka idiotyczna pewność, której nie dałby sobie łatwo odebrać.

\- Teraz tylko tobie ufam – wyznał tak cicho, że równie dobrze mógłby to być szelest materiału czy szum wentylacji. Ledwie poruszył wargami przy skórze na szyi Olivera, spijając jego ciepło i zapach.

\- Co takiego? – Chłopak spojrzał w dół, na ciemną, potarganą głowę, kark, na którym widniała gęsia skórka. Poczuł, jak Connor mocno splata swoje palce z jego i uśmiechnął się.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Przypomniałam sobie o tym małym fragmencie, który napisałam jakiś czas temu i postanowiłam go wrzucić również tutaj. Przy okazji nabrałam ochoty, by wreszcie nadrobić How to Get Away with Murder, bo od dawna nie jestem na bieżąco z serialem. Jeśli oglądaliście pierwszy sezon, to pewnie wiecie, w którym momencie miała miejsce ta (przerobiona przeze mnie) scena.  
> Trudno ten tekst nazwać shotem, ot, drabble. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało, dajcie znać.  
> \+ (W imieniu Connora przepraszam za wszelkie brzydkie słowa)  
> ++ Kochani, pamiętajcie, cały czas trwa Akcja Dokarmiania Wena. 
> 
> Jestem także na tumblrze: kvinski.tumblr.com


End file.
